Again And Again
by vladimira-chan
Summary: History has a way of repeating itself. It's exactly what Kakashi and Jiraiya are afraid of. SasuNaruSasu; slight implied Kakashi/Obito and Jiraiya/Orochimaru. Drabble-ish.


**A/N: I've had this idea in my head for a while...it's a drabble-like narrative focusing somewhat on Sasuke and Naruto's relationship and, more, its parallels to Kakashi and Obito's and Jiraiya and Orochimaru's. Chapter 416 or whatever actually had a bit about Jiraiya and Orochimaru's friendship; this is kind of inspired by that insight. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warnings: _Very_ slight spoilers for recent manga chapters. Spoilers for Valley of the End and Kakashi Gaiden.**

Kakashi stared down at Obito's grave.

He spoke in hoarse whispers, holding back his tears; he didn't know why. Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's feared and disgustingly laid-back copy-nin, should not cry. He especially should not cry for the death of a teammate, a death that had happened years and years ago.

He usually didn't cry anymore.

But the biting sense of failure—the feeling that, for once, he'd let his teammates die, even though there had been no casualties—overcame him again. He'd never be rid of the guilt of Obito's death, but it had ebbed away.

At this moment, he felt like the trash he'd lectured his students about.

He'd failed Sasuke; for all his efforts, all his worries, Sasuke had still run off to Orochimaru. He should have felt betrayed—instead, he felt as if he was the traitor.

He'd failed Naruto.

Eyes stinging, he felt the last moments of Obito's life flash past him…_he'd_ caused Obito's death, with his pathetic sense of honor.

It was bad to lose someone you loved. It was worse to have caused his death. Naruto's battered state at the Valley of the End…he'd been so afraid that his student would die, right there.

Kakashi's fingers reached out to brush the gravestone, breath hitching in his throat.

He had a sinking feeling that, someday, it would be Sasuke standing at a grave, slowly dying from the guilt.

* * *

Jiraiya opened the album carefully, making sure not to tear the old sepia photograph. Sarutobi stood off to one side, looking proud; Tsunade was smiling next to Jiraiya. The two male sannin were forcing smiles onto their faces, simultaneously glaring at each other.

He hadn't opened this in thirty-seven years.

He wondered, briefly, if he'd told Naruto the right thing. The boy hadn't listened to him the first time—he was too stubborn to give up on Sasuke after one failed mission—but this time he'd _come_ to Jiraiya, quietly inquiring about Orochimaru.

Jiraiya had told him the truth.

Yes, they'd been friends, but Orochimaru had changed…Jiraiya didn't know him anymore. He needed to protect Konoha.

Naruto wasn't so stupid that he couldn't tell what was unsaid. Jiraiya had fled the village, too.

He'd given up on Orochimaru after one fight.

Sometimes, he wondered if his teammate would have returned if he'd just tried harder. If he'd used his powers to _drag_ him back, beat sense into his head, would he be sitting at a tea shop now in Konoha, Tsunade at one side and Orochimaru on the other, none of them having felt the need to escape the village, simply enjoying their old age and each others' company?

It haunted him.

But, he knew, it would have hurt more if he'd tried. He didn't have Naruto's resolve, his stubbornness. Naruto didn't overthink things. He didn't consider what would happen if he kept this up—training single-mindedly, with only the thought of Sasuke. It would drive him insane, someday, and when he finally realized that Sasuke wasn't coming back, he'd escape too.

And he'd relive every moment when he could have done something different, something that would have brought Sasuke back.

* * *

Sasuke fought for another breath, trying to keep his eyes focused. His arms, holding him above Naruto, threatened to give way; the malevolent chakra of the Kyuubi flickered at his skin.

Naruto's reddening eyes were panicked. A thousand inquiries were at the tip of his tongue…but all he could manage was "Why?"

Why? Sasuke didn't know why. He didn't know why he had the idiotic thought that he could take the attack of three S-class missing-nin and live.

So much for avenging Itachi.

So much for restoring his clan.

He'd only been this close to death once before.

_My body moved on its own._

That's what he should say, again.

Instead, he gathered the necessary air and muttered "I love you, dobe."

He didn't witness Naruto's reaction as the world darkened and he collapsed.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
